Harry Potter & Perseus Black: The Sorcerer's Stone
by ChocolateComets
Summary: AU. Josephine Black is the godmother of Harry Potter, so she gets guardianship of Harry when James and Lily die. Add in her own son, Perseus, Black, and you've got an adventure! Re-write of Sorcerer's Stone wth OCs. On hiatus until ... Not really sure.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, only Josephine and Perseus Black (and I don't even own their last names!)...Damn...**

* * *

><p>Josephine Black stood on her porch, waiting. She held her son, Perseus, in her arms and rocked him to sleep. She looked over when she heard a pop! and saw Albus Dumbledore next to her.<p>

"Hello, Professor." she whispered, sadness laced through her voice. He nodded and looked over at the tabby cat that was perched on the railing ledge.

"I should've known you would have been here," he spoke to it, smiling softly, "Professor McGonagall." The cat transformed into the aged Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Hello, dear." she greeted them both. She went over to Dumbledore to speak privately, "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor." he nodded, "The good...and the bad.

"And the boy?" her voice lowered considerably, glancing over.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Dumbledore went over to the railing.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked, worry in her voice. Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, Professor," he started, "I would trust Hagrid with my life."

A rumbling, like thunder, reached their ears as well as Percy's cries when he woke from the sound. Josie sat down in her rocking chair and slowly, but surely, Percy fell back asleep. A motorcycle with a large man descended from the sky and skids to a stop on the street.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid greeted them. He walked up to the porch, but stayed on the ground in fear of breaking the wood, "Professor McGonagall. Hello there, Josie."

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked. He strode over to Hagrid and smiled.

"No, sir." Hagrid shook his head, "Lil' tyke fell asleep as we 're flyin' over Bristol. Try not to wake 'im." He lifted a baby from a bundle and handed him to Dumbledore, "There ya go."

McGonagall's voice was still low, "Albus, are you sure it's safe to leave him with Josephine? You-Know-You may be gone, but his followers are still at large. They–"

"Will not come after her," the headmaster finished for her. He stood on the first step, "James and Lily wished for Harry's godmother and godfather to take him in if anything were to happen to them."

"This boy with be famous." McGonagall continued, "There won't be a child in our world who won't know his name!" Dumbledore smiled and walked up to Josephine, who took the baby into her other arm. She walked inside and shut the door.

"Exactly." Dumbledore walked back to the two, "Mrs. Black will be sure to keep him away from all that; until he is ready." Hagrid let out a sob. Dumbledore patted his arm, "There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all!

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How'd you like it? I'll wait a week to see what you think before posting anything else...Or if I get lots of reviews, even flames! (I can stand the heat XD) That works, too!<strong>


	2. The Zoo

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

* * *

><p>Ten years later, the scene is still fresh in Josie's mind. She sighed and shook her head, clearing her mind of the images, and walked over to a door labeled, '<strong>Harry's Room<strong>'. She knocked lightly.

"Harry?" she called softly. She heard groaning and smiled. Turning the doorknob, she marched in and sat down on his bed, "Harry, it's time to wake up. Today's Percy's birthday and you need to help me deal with him."

"...No... Harry's muffled moan came from underneath the covers.

"Yes." she countered, "But that's all I'm allowed to say. Now get up! Percy's already downstairs and if you don't hurry, he'll eat all the food...shoot, including mine!" She stood up fast and ran out the door. Harry heard her yell, "Perce, leave my food alone!"

Feet padded over to the dining table, where Josie had placed Percy across from her and her food. On his way to his seat, Harry patted Percy's shoulder, "Happy birthday."

"There's pancakes, bacon, toast with jelly, and milk or Orange juice." Josie told him. She smiled and gave him a hug, "Help yourself. And would you mind getting me more milk?"

"Sure, Mum."

Josie winced. She had told him half the truth, about his parents, on his tenth birthday. But he still insisted on calling her 'mum'. He had said since she had raised him, she earned the title.

She looked over at her biological son, "So? When do you want your presents?" Percy thought for a moment, taking a small break from inhaling his food.

"After the zoo." he answered.

"The zoo?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah," Percy grinned, "I convinced Mum to take us." Josie rolled her eyes, taking the milk from Harry. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Harry and Percy ran into the reptile house, Josie following behind slowly. She held a yellowing letter in one hand and was reading it carefully.<p>

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****  
><strong>Headmaster:** **Albus Dumbledore****_

_Dear, **Mrs. Josephine Black**,_

_Hello, dear! I have news. Whether or not you think it is good or bad, I'm not quite sure. Our Astronomy teacher, Professor Aurora SInistra, has decided to retire, reason unknown._

_I remembered that you were quite gifted in the subject. gaining high grades and passed the O.W.L. And I would like to offer the position to you. If you are to accept, you will have your own office and bedroom here at Hogwarts._

_Please return your reply by **July 25**. I do hope you accept._

_Hope you are well,_

**_Albus Dumbledore, _****_Headmaster_**

It was true that she enjoyed astronomy, but she didn't think she could teach others about it! Sure, she could point out every constellation and knew by heart where the star Sirius was. But still!

She saw Harry and Percy watching a sleeping Boa constrictor and walked over quickly when Percy ran towards the lizards. She bent down to Harry, "Harry, will you stay here a mo? I've got to get Percy before he runs wild."

"Yeah, sure." Harry nodded and turned back to the snake to see he was awake, "I wonder what it's like to be you. You just lie there, having people press their ugly faces in on you."

The snake looked up at him and blinked. Harry blinked back with wide eyes, "Can you...hear me?" The snake nodded. "It's just...I've never talked to a snake before! Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?"

The snake shook its head. Harry smiled, "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" He watched as the snake pointed to the sign next to the exhibit which said, 'Bred in Captivity', "Oh, I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either. Though, Josie's really nice to me."

Suddenly, a large boy around Harry's age knocked into him and sent him to the ground, "Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" The boy put his hands on the glass wall and pressed his face into it. Harry, from the ground, glares harshly at him.

Everything happened at once. The glass had disappeared and the boy fell forward into the enclosure, sputtering in the pool of water. The snake slithered out, stopping in front of Harry.

"Thankssssss..." it hissed.

"A-anytime!" Harry nodded, staring in amazement as it made its way to freedom. People started screaming as they saw it, but Harry's attention was pulled back to the boy.

He got up to get out, but the glass had magically appeared. He puts his hands on it in disbelief and shouted, "Mum! Mummy!" He pounded on the glass. The boy's mother, a very tall, skinny woman with a long neck, screamed and ran over to the glass.

"My darling boy!" she wailed, "How did you get in there?" Harry grinned, but it slowly faded away when the boy's father, a very large, beefy man, glared murderously down at him.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up with hope as Josie ran over to him, Percy not far behind. She kneeled down next to him and started inspecting him for any damage.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked, "What happened?"

"I-" he started, but the boy's father interrupted.

"Is this your son?" he asked, his face a very rosey red. Josie looked up at him, recognizing the woman behind him right away. She thanked the gods that they didn't know about her.

"Yes, it is." she said defensively, helping Harry to his feet, "Why?"

"Because," the man spat angrily, "He, in some way, trapped my boy inside this exhibit!" Josie scoffed, a grin on her face, "What are you laughing at!"

"What you are insinuating is impossible," she told him, thinking to herself, _'...unless you're a wizard...'_ She wrapped her arms around the boys, watching the man's reaction, "Unless you are implying that he..._magically_ made the glass disappear and allow your son, who was disrupting the snake's sleep, to fall in."

She noticed the man's face pale at the mention of magic and grinned triumphantly. She pushed the boys towards the entrance, "Come along, boys. I think we're done with the reptiles."

* * *

><p>As they walked around in the sun, Josie asked Harry what had happened. Harry shrugged, "I'm not really sure. It's like all those other times, it was like...magic! Like you said to that man!" Josie smiled and hugged him from the side.<p>

"Yeah, things are funny that way."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter! So who can guess who the kid was? I'll give you a cookie... <strong>

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and thought to myself, _'Oh, that'll be so much fun to write!...Not!'_ But it should be, since it's my favorite of the series.**

**Review!**


	3. The Letters

**A/N: What, nothing? An author lives on reviews, even ones that insult them! Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>It was July 31, Harry's birthday. He was walking into the living room with his presents when there was a knock on the door. "Harry, dear, will you get that?" Josie called from the upstairs railing.<p>

He went over to the door and opened it. On the other side, a giant man stood, looming over the boy. He looked around, thinking it was an adult answering the door. He then looked down and noticed Harry.

"Oh! 'Ello, there!" he said in a loud, jolly voice.

Harry stared and, in fear, screamed and slammed the door. He ran up the stairs and hid his face in Josie's shirt. "Oh!" she gasped, surprised, "Harry, what's wrong? I heard you scream and was on my way down."

"There's a monster at the door!" his voice was muffled.

Josie blinked and laughed, thinking of the one monster who would appear around this time. She unattached Harry and made her way to the door. Upon opening it, she was overjoyed to see Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed and launched herself for a hug. He exclaimed in surprise, but laughed and gave her a bear hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm 'ere fer Harry 'n Percy, o' course!" He reached into his bag and pulled out two letters, "Professor Dumbledore thought he'd send me down t' help explain all th' magic. Well, 'ello there, 'Arry! 'Ello, Perce! Blimey, they're gettin' big..." Josie turned around and saw a very nervous Harry and a very excited Percy walking up to them.

"It's alright, boys." she said, beckoning them closer, "This is Rubeus Hagrid, a friend of mine...from my old school." Neither of them saw her wink at the large man, "Hagrid, you know them already. This is Harry and this is Percy."

She coaxed him into the house where he sat delicately onto one of their couches. Harry and Percy sat on the floor in front of Josie, who took the armchair.

"Got somethin' for ya, Harry." Hagrid said. He reached into one of his pockets, "'Fraid I mighta sat on it at some point. I imagine it'll taste fine jus' the same. Baked it meself." He handed a white package to Harry before glancing at Percy, "And, o' course, I couldn' ferget you, Percy! Sorry it's a bit late." He quickly ran back outside and gave him a black owl.

Josie gave him a warning glare, "Hagrid, I haven't told them yet!"

"Blimey!" he exclaimed, "And why not!"

"I was waiting for their letters, of course!" Josie sighed, rubbing her right temple. She looked at Harry, who was eating a bit of his cake and Percy, who was petting his owl through the cage. Her sons looked up at their mother.

"What letters?" they asked simultaniously.

Josie mock-glared at Hagrid, who took on a look of innocence. He handed her two old looking letters and handed them to her. She had them sit on the arms of the chair as she handed them the envelopes.

They opened them and Harry started reading aloud, "'Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'" He looked to Josie for explaination, who sighed once more.

"Okay, here goes..." she started, "I come from a large family of wizards and witches; people who can do magic. When I was 11 years old, I was sent a letter inviting me to Hogwarts.

"There, I met your mother and father, Harry, and your father, Percy, as well as...two great men. At the school, you learn to use spells to protect yourself; learn skills that can later be used for a wizarding job should you choose to take one; and much, much more.

"Harry, Percy, you both have shown signs of your powers developing. They make things happen, things you can't explain when you're angry or scared.

"I was going to explain everything to you once you got your letters and here we are. And, boys, it's time you learned the truth about what happened."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking confused, "You told me everything on my tenth birthday...Didn't you?"

"Well, I told you some things." she admitted. She patted her lap and waited until he slid onto it. She looked at Percy, "Perce, you don't need to hear this if you don't want to."

Percy shook his head and sat down on the ground in front of her, "No I want to! I mean...I'll have to know eventually, right?" Josie smiled somberly and looked up at Hagrid, who nodded encouragingly at her.

"Okay..." she muttered. "First of all, you two, understand this; it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go very bad. And a few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. His name was...Voldemort." Hagrid slightly whimpered at the name, "Understand that if you say his name, people around you will cower in terror. Many are still afraid of him and, because of that, they call him 'You-Know-Who'.

_A cloaked man walked towards a small house, breaking the door down with a swish of his wand and proceeded forward._

"It was dark times. Voldemort had started to gather followers, bring them over to his side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents, Harry, fought against him, but...nobody lived once he decided to kill them..."

_Harry's mother, Lily Potter, screamed as she is killed with a curse._

"No one...except you."

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?" he asked in disbelief.

Josie nodded, "Yes. That isn't an ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like this," she rubbed in affectionately, "Only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse."

Harry looked at the tears that ran down his adoptive mother's face, "What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who? After he tried to kill me?"

"Some say he died," she told him and chuckled bitterly, "Not likely, in my opinion. No, I reckon he's somewhere out there still, too tired to go on.

"But one thing's for certain. Something about you stumped him that night. You're famous, Harry, because of it. Everybody knows your name.

"You're the boy who lived."

Harry hugged Josie tight, who just chuckled and hugged him back. Percy, feeling left out, pounced on them. They all had a good laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Diagon Alley

**Whoo! Thank you, angelvan105, for taking interest in my story! Here's the next chapter: **

* * *

><p>Josie walked down a street of London, her two boys looking over their lists of things they needed for the school year.<p>

"'All students must be equipped with...one, standard size two, pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad.'" Harry read off.

"Can we find all this in London?" Percy asked, looking at Josie.

Josie smiled, a secret hidden in it, "If you know where to go."

They turned the corner and walked into an old looking bar, the sign reading 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was full of witches and wizards of all ages at this time of day.

The barkeeper, an older man named Tom, recognized Josie right away, "Ah, Josephine Whimscot! Haven't seen you 'round here since the old days." Josie grinned, "Still remember your order; the usual?"

"No thanks, Tom!" she laughed. She patted the boys heads, "Just here to take Harry and Percy to buy school supplies. Also need some myself."

Tom looked down at Harry in amazement, "Bless my soul. It's...Harry Potter!" The pub went silent and all eyes turned to Harry. A man came up to Harry and shook his hand heartily.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter!" he said, "Welcome back!" Harry looked up at Josie, but she just rose an eyebrow. The next was a woman, who shook his hand as well, "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"

A man in robes, with a turban wrapped around his head, was sitting at the bar. Josie recognized him as Professor Quirrell, a new professor at Hogwarts.

"Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you," he stuttered out. Josie narrowed her eyes, confused. But none the less, she made herself known.

"Ah, Professor!" she said with a jolly tune. He looked up with a nervous smile, "Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry greeted politely, sticking his hand out. Quirrell looked down at it almost fearfully.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject," he commented, "N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? A-and I'm sorry. I-I did n-not catch your name." he had addressed Josie.

"Josephine Black, the new Astronomy teacher." she smiled, secretly satisfied that his eyes widened at her last name. She pushed the children along, "Must be going now. Lots to buy and all." Harry looked back once.

"Good-bye!"

They left through the door into a small back room that had a brick wall blocking something. "See, Harry? I told you you're famous!" She smiled down at her own son and winked.

"Mum, I didn't know you were a teacher." he commented with a smirk. She just pursed her lips and took out a stick of wood, which was her wand, and tapped five bricks in a clockwise fashion. The blocks quickly shifted and opened to reveal a hidden, but busy street.

"Welcome, my boys, to Diagon Alley!" she told them, throwing her arms open. They grinned broadly as they stepped into the street and walked down it, dodging the bustling witches and wizards. Nearby, an owl screeched.

"Here's where we'll get your quills and ink," she explained. She pointed out some of the stores, "Over there are stores for all your 'bits and bobs', as Hagrid puts it, for doing wizardry."

They looked around, amazed, as they passed by shops with owls and bats out for display. As they passed a broom store, they hear a boy say, "It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! Fastest model yet!"

"But Mum, how do we pay for this?" Harry asked.

"Ah, not to worry!" she waved off the question and pointed to a large white building, "The money we need is at Gringotts. It's a wizard bank and there isn't a safer place; Except maybe Hogwarts."

Inside the bank, they walked down the shiny aisle, passing many tiny creatures with large noses and varying amounts of warts. Percy grimaced, "Uh, what exactly are they?"

Josie glanced over and saw what he was talking about, "They're goblins. Clever, they are; but not the friendliest. Come on, stick close to me." They took ahold of her hands and together walked over to a counter. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Perseus Whimscot wish to make a withdrawl." Percy looked up, confused as to why she used her maiden name.

"And do the Messrs have their keys?" the goblin asked with a smirk. Josie returned the smirk and reached into her bag, pulling out two keys and a letter.

"And Professor Dumbledore sent me on business," she said. She glanced down at the boys, "In vault you-know-which about you-know-what." The goblin suddenly got very serious as he read the letter she had handed him.

"Very well."

Racing down the cavernous vault depths in the cart, they stopped at a black vault. Griphook, their goblin guide, climbed out, "Vault 687." he stated. Josie handed him the lamp and helped Harry out of the cart, telling Percy to stay put, "Key, please."

As the vault opened, they were greeted by a room full of coins, nearly filling it top to bottom. Josie grinned at his amazement, "You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing, did you?" She handed Harry a pouch and watched as he scooped up just enough to fill the bag.

"Vault 693." Griphook stated. Percy filled his pouch until it was at least half full and returned to the cart. Their last stop was Vault 713, where the guide had to magically open the door. Once open, Josie scooped up the only package in it and turned to the children.

"This is not to be mentioned, alright?" she warned. They nodded.

* * *

><p>The three were walking down the street once more, Josie carrying only a few bags full of items. Percy looked over his list, which had things scratched off, "We still need...wands."<p>

"Wands?" Josie mused, "Well, go to Ollivanders. It's just up there. Now go ahead and wait for me once you're done. I've gotta do one more thing." She ran off towards the pet store, the kids staring after her.

"She's your mum," Harry joked when they entered the store. Inside, it was very quiet. There were shelves upon shelves of wands, but no one to be seen.

"Hello?" Harry called. He cleared his throat and tried louder. They looked towards the direction of a thunk and saw an elderly man on a ladder. He smiled towards the two.

"Ah," he said, sounding whistfull, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you two. Yes, it seems like just yesterday I was selling your parents their wands. Shall we try Mr. Black first?" He plucked a wand and held it out to Percy, who took a hold and felt a spark, making him nearly drop the wand.

"Ah!" Ollivander clapped once, "Chestnut, Dragonheartstring, 11". Quite like your father, getting it on the first try. Now..." He walked over to the shelves and picked out two wands. He held it out for Harry who, upon waving it, jumped as the shelves came crashing down.

Ollivander took it from him hurriedly and gave him the other. But when Harry waved this one, a vase on the counter blew apart. The seller tapped his chin curiously, "I wonder..." He walked into the back shelves, where rustling could be heard, and reappeared with a blue box. As Harry picked it up, he felt a connection.

"Curious..." Ollivander walked back to his counter.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." he stated, "it just so happens that the phoenix, who tail feather resides in your wand, gave one other feather...just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed to Harry's forehead.

"And...who owned that wand?" Harry asked slowly.

"We do not speak his name." Ollivander shook his head, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Mu-"

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Josie's voice interrupted him. Her voice had a firm tone that sounded irritable. "That will be all today. How much are the wands? Harry, Percy, go outside. Your other birthday present is outside, Harry."

Harry and Percy stepped outside and there, sitting in a golden cage, sat a snowy owl in all her glory.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<br>**


	5. Not An Update!

This story is being put on hold. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it. I really need to finish some other priorities first _and_ I still need to see the last part of the Deathy Hallows. So I'm marking this story as complete, but it'll only be for a little while. I promise~


End file.
